yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Revenger Roidmude
Revenger Roidmude (voiced by Toru Nomaguchi) is actually Roidmude 005 who's a notorious Roidmude that was disguised as a criminologist and criminal named Koya Nishihori (西堀 光也 Nishihori Kōya). Originally Low-Class Bat-Type (バット型 Batto-gata), 005's physical body was first destroyed by Kamen Rider Protodrive. After resurfacing, its Roidmude's Core was destroyed by the current Kamen Rider Drive, Shinnosuke Tomari. It is later revealed that he survived Drive's defeat, and evolved into the Advanced Revenger Roidmude (リベンジャーロイミュード Ribenjā Roimyūdo). Shortly before the Global Freeze of April 2014, Roidmude 005 found the "Neo-Shade" threat in the computer. Wishing to oversee the whole event further, he fly around the warehouse he stationed in and caught the Copycat Pirate Koya Nishihori. Interested with his twisted personality, he copied the man's data and throw him from a great height. It wasn't until he landed in Kamen Rider Protodrive's arms and lose consciousness. Protodrive dueled 005 and won with a Full Throttle attack. With his Core flying away, Protodrive took his Viral Core and read his memories. Roidmude 005 was contained in Brain's computer for safekeeping and under orders from Heart, he was released and sought to carry out his vengeance. He kidnapped a high-class company's CEO's daughter along with a priceless painting and forces her to film a ransom demand video, adorning himself as the Phantom Thief Ultimate Lupin. Shinnosuke arrives at the scene, and 005 reveals that this was all an act just to bring Shinnosuke here. His vengeance worked well, and he provokes Shinnosuke/Drive by using Hayase's injury against him. He reveals his true intentions: to make Shinnosuke suffer by injuring another of his partners, Justice Hunter. It wasn't until Massive Monster released Justice Hunter and Drive used them to destroy 005. Presumed deceased, 005 was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. It is later revealed that his Core survived his defeat by Drive, and resided within the world wide web to gather information for his vengeance. He evolves into the Revenger Roidmude but is later destroyed by Kamen Rider Super Dead Heat Mach. 005's Core was restored within Roidmude 5886, an amalgamation of the 108 Roidmudes' data. Upon 5886's destruction at the hands of Kamen Rider Heart, 005 was unknowingly set free. He later reappears again and is battled by Kamen Rider Mach Chaser. His body was destroyed, and while leaving his Core behind, it landed on Mach Chaser's hand to be crushed afterwards. Roidmude 005 was one of the past monsters who appeared in Zi-O's world due to Swartz merging the worlds together. He attacked Tsukuyomi but was fought off and destroyed by Chase. Compared to other Roidmudes, 005 likes to go on his own and impatiently attack humans before the Global Freeze. After absorbing the data of Koya Nishihori, he intentionally also copied the man's thirst for revenge, even copying his modus operandi of kidnapping. Powers and Abilities * Heavy Acceleration (重加速 Jūkasouku): The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Flight: Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. Roidmude 005 is also able to fly in his human camouflage. * Sonic Scream/Blast: 005 can unleash a destructive blast of sonic from his mouth and palm. * Weapon Assimilation: 005 can assimilate and bond with any type of weapons. He only bonded with a pistol into an arm cannon. * Claws: 005 possess claws which he used in melee combat. * Hair Creation: Following his release from Roidmude 5886, he can create tendrils of women's hair to strangle his victims. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Bats Category:Animals Category:Criminals Category:Characters voiced by Toru Nomaguchi Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains